Caring for an infant is a common task performed millions of times each day. Those who provide such care are generally familiar with the various procedures involved, which typically include washing and drying the infant. As such care providers can attest, a wet infant can be difficult to hold and the drying process frequently involves getting parts of the care provider's clothing wet, as well as whatever else may be in the area. Accordingly, improvements are needed to aid in the infant drying process.